<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Изумрудные однострочники by Felis_caracal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179942">Изумрудные однострочники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_caracal/pseuds/Felis_caracal'>Felis_caracal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wizard of Oz &amp; Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007), Волшебник Изумрудного города цикл - Александр Волков | Wizard of Emerald City Series - A. Volkov, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Humor, Parody, Poetry, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_caracal/pseuds/Felis_caracal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочники по мирам Изумрудного города (каноны А. Волкова, С. Сухинова и Ф. Баума, фильм "Заколдованное королевство).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Элли, Тотошка. Полет в домике через пустыню</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тексты с <a href="https://mirvolkova.diary.ru/p201313312.htm">феста однострочников</a> в сообществе "Мир Волкова" на дайри и просто внезапно пришедшие в голову виньетки.<br/>Названия глав = заявки-ключи на фесте либо краткое содержание. В стихах только один однострочник, но я всё равно счёл нужным поставить предупреждение.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пустыня — тип лад... лан... ланд-шаф-та в областях с постоянно сухим и жарким климатом, препят... ствующим развитию растительности, — медленно прочитала Элли, — которая не образует в пустыне сомкнутого покрова. Тотошенька, ты что-нибудь понял?<br/>Элли держала в руках по случаю купленный отцом «Энциклопедический словарь». Картинок в нем почти не было, а слова были очень длинные и непонятные, но Элли твердо намеревалась хорошо учиться в школе — так, чтобы знать все-все слова из «Словаря»! То есть раньше намеревалась.<br/>А сейчас они вместе с Тотошкой летели в подхваченном ураганом домике неизвестно куда... Элли всхлипнула и вытерла глаза и нос. Она очень боялась, что больше никогда-никогда не увидит маму с папой. От этого в животе появлялся противный холодок, и сначала Элли долго плакала, и холодок всё никак не проходил, а потом как-то незаметно уснула. А когда проснулась, то домик уже не качало, и Элли решила посмотреть, вдруг они уже на земле. Осторожно подобралась к окну и увидела, что их домик летит над чем-то очень большим и оранжевым.<br/>— Наверное, это пустыня, — тихонько сказала она тогда Тотошке. — Папа рассказывал, что они есть в южных штатах. И в западных...<br/>Тотошка гавкнул в ответ, и Элли стало немного спокойнее.<br/>— Я посмотрю в «Энциклопедическом словаре», в каких штатах есть пустыни, — продолжила она. — Тогда мы узнаем, куда летим. Мы ведь не могли улететь совсем далеко!<br/>Но в «Словаре» было только про ландшафт и покров. И больше ничего! Элли совсем уже было собралась заплакать заново, но тут Тотошка вспрыгнул на кровать, где она сидела, и лизнул её руку.<br/>— Ну ладно, — вздохнула Элли. — Ничего. Когда мы приземлимся, то обязательно найдём кого-нибудь и спросим у него, где мы и как нам попасть домой. А сейчас давай тогда поиграем в школу? Как будто ты умеешь говорить, и я учительница, а ты отвечаешь мне урок.<br/>Элли очень нравилось играть, как будто она учительница. Но соседские мальчишки Боб и Дик смеялись над этой игрой, и «учить» Элли могла только Тотошку.<br/>— Вот смотри, Тотошенька, это пустыня. В пустыне нет ни травы, ни пшеницы, ни кукурузы. А почему?<br/>Элли сделала паузу и ответила за Тотошку более тонким голосом:<br/>— Потому что этому препятствует злой волшебник Климат, мэм! — И сказала уже своим: — Правильно, Тото! А как он это делает? — И снова ответила как будто за Тотошку: — Накрывает всю пустыню своим волшебным покровом, мэм!<br/>Тотошка тихо заворчал, глядя на Элли.<br/>Элли вздохнула.<br/>— Ладно, Тотошенька. Если ты не хочешь, больше не будем играть. Попробуем тогда ещё поспать, да?<br/>Она снова легла на кровать и закрыла глаза.<br/>Тотошка вспрыгнул рядом и свернулся в клубок, грея хозяйку тёплым боком. И вдруг подумал, что уважающей себя собаке, пусть даже и говорящей, в школе делать нечего. Ну как же Элли этого не понимает?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Элли, Тотошка. Полет в домике через пустыню. Вариант 2 (стихи!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Над жёлтой пустыней торнадо несётся,<br/>Рисует на дюнах абстрактный узор,<br/>Сжимает фургончик в удавовых кольцах...<br/>В фургоне же тихий идет разговор.</p><p>— Тут я виновата. Ты знаешь, Тотошка?<br/>Мне так надоела обычная жизнь.<br/>Я сказки хотела. И чуда. Немножко...<br/>А тут... Осторожно, качает! Держись!</p><p>Героям из сказок всегда нипочём всё.<br/>А я так боюсь — даже рядом с тобой...<br/>Тотошка! А что, если мы разобьёмся?<br/>Ах, только бы! только б вернуться домой!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. СПК. Родители Фреда и Элли. Разбор завала, потеря надежды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Элли пропала приезжайте тчк»</i>
</p><p>Получив телеграмму от Билла Каннинга, Смиты сразу же кинулись в Айову. Джон собрался было оставить жену дома (в её-то положении!), но Анна, когда хотела, могла быть страшно упрямой. Не запирать же её в доме!<br/>До фермы, где жили Каннинги, они добрались через два дня. Возница дилижанса сделал немалый крюк («Только ради вас, миссис»); слава богу, хоть остальные пассажиры не возмущались.<br/>Кэт Каннинг встретила их возле неказистой хижины. Захлопотала, первым делом усадила бледно-зелёную после дорожной качки Анну... Глядя на зарёванное, будто лет на двадцать постаревшее лицо невестки, Джон почувствовал, как сердце бухается в пятки.<br/>Тут-то Кэт и объяснила, что значит «Элли пропала». Срываясь на рыдания, она взахлёб тараторила про Элли и Фреда, которые ушли уже три дня как, про распроклятую пещеру, куда их за каким-то чёртом понесло, про Тотошку, который, паршивец такой, наверняка залаял не вовремя, да тут небось потолок и обвалился...</p><p>Завал оказался таким, какого и старожилы не видали. Джона поставили в конец цепочки, камни передавать, чтобы проход не забивали. Вперед, крушить завал, не подпускали. Ну да он не в претензии был: всю жизнь в степи прожил, что он в тех пещерах понимает-то? Билл вон и в горах пожить успел, и где только не, ну так он впереди идёт, киркой орудует...<br/>Кэт рвалась помогать мужчинам. Кричала, что она ниже любого из них и ей будет проще протиснуться в проход. Билл не пустил её: нечего лезть, свод того и гляди снова обвалится.<br/>Несколько раз Джону казалось, что уходящая вглубь завала верёвка вроде как дёргается. Ребята впереди уверяли, что слышали голоса и, кажется, даже лай с той стороны.<br/>Кто его знает, сколько времени прошло в этой карусели: пашешь в завале, вылезаешь отдышаться в грот, снова ныряешь в завал... Спать и есть выходили посменно. Анна и Кэт вместе с другими женщинами хлопотали у костров, ждали их с Биллом. Кэт уже не рыдала — видно, свое отплакала. Анна похудела, побледнела и тоже всё больше молчала. Да и Джону говорить особо не хотелось, не до того. Вот найдут они Элли с Фредом, тогда и наговорятся.<br/>Но через несколько дней про голоса с той стороны завала уже никто не вспоминал. Камень вытаскивали за камнем, а конца-краю видно не было. Попытались было пробурить проклятущий завал, но даже самые длинные буры втыкались в те же самые камни.</p><p>Когда потолок обрушился снова, те, кто шёл первыми, еле успели выскочить. Только деревянные подпорки и спасли, удалось отойти к гроту.<br/>Когда улеглась пыль и стих грохот от упавших камней, вдруг повисла какая-то особенная, звенящая тишина.<br/>— Бабам ни слова, — наконец прохрипел снова стоявший впереди Билл.<br/>Джон протолкался вперёд и увидел: Билл держит оборванную веревку, разлохмаченный конец которой вымазан чем-то тёмным.<br/>После этого раскопки и решили прекратить. А вход в пещеру накрепко завалили камнями: только не хватало, чтобы туда ещё кто-то забрёл.<br/>Самое сложное было рассказать Анне. Не всё, конечно. Сказать по правде, Джон страшно боялся, что она всё ж таки не выдержит. Он сам с потерей Элли за эти дни уже почти смирился, а вот жена...<br/>Сложив руки на животе, Анна долго молчала.<br/>— Нет, — наконец неожиданно уверенно сказала она. — С нашей Элли всё хорошо. Не забывай, она выжила в этой жуткой Волшебной стране! Они с Фредом обязательно выберутся, а может быть, уже выбрались и скоро вернутся к нам.<br/>— С чего ты взяла? — угрюмо буркнул Джон.<br/>— Знаю. — Анна отрешённо пожала плечами. Её взгляд был устремлен куда-то очень далеко.<br/>Возражать Джон не стал. Пусть думает что хочет, если ей так легче.</p><p>... Когда десять лет спустя Анна решила отпустить Энни в Волшебную страну, Джон снова не посмел возразить. Ей виднее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. После СПК. Элли и предчувствие Рамины, что она не вернется в Волшебную страну. Фред строит предположения о причинах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О чем задумалась, сестрёнка? — Фред уселся на крыльцо рядом с Элли. Из дома слышался негодующий рёв трёхлетней Энни, но брат с сестрой даже не повернулись, зная, что малышка всего лишь опять не хочет идти спать.<br/>Элли подняла на него глаза:<br/>— Знаешь, Фредди, я вспоминала предсказание Рамины. Ты помнишь?<br/>Фред изумился: сестра уже давно не говорила при нём о Волшебной стране.<br/>— Конечно, Элли. А почему ты...<br/>Девочка не дала ему договорить:<br/>— Я часто так сижу и вспоминаю. Увидела вон то облако, похожее на дракона, и снова вспомнила. Фред... Как ты думаешь, почему я не смогу вернуться?<br/>— Ну, сестрёнка, — фыркнул Фред, — ну ты и спросила! Откуда же мне-то знать, почему ты не вернёшься? Может, Рамина ошиблась или чего-то не знала. Отправила же тебя Виллина через всю страну, когда надо было только каблуками щёлкнуть!<br/>— Нет, Фредди, — тихо ответила Элли. — Это совсем другое. Рамина говорила так, будто знала точно.<br/>Фред почесал в затылке.<br/>— Точно, говоришь... Вообще-то ты изменилась, выросла, я тебя даже не сразу узнал, когда приехал. Может, взрослым нельзя в Волшебную страну? Хотя был же там твой дядя Чарли, и ничего. Значит, не то.<br/>— Выросла, — повторила Элли. — Нет, это ни при чем. Гудвин тоже не был ребёнком.<br/>— Гудвин! - У Фреда загорелись глаза. — Элли, да ведь это то, что нам нужно. Достанем воздушный шар, если надо, подлатаем и попробуем перелететь пустыню. Раз он смог, то сможем и мы! И никакого предсказания не получится!<br/>— Фредди, не надо, — грустно улыбнулась Элли. — Это же дорого. Да и когда? Через три недели мне возвращаться в школу, тебе — в колледж... Пойду посмотрю, не надо ли помочь маме с Энни.<br/>Девочка поднялась и скрылась в доме.<br/>«Она и правда изменилась, — подумал Фред. Прежняя Элли загорелась бы его идеей сразу. — Может, дело в этом? Просто Элли сама поверила, что ей не вернуться? Но я всё-таки найду способ попасть в Волшебную страну! Пусть даже к этому времени мы уже станем совсем взрослыми. Не будь я Фред Каннинг!»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Декалогия Сухинова. Приворотные башни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здесь мы поставим главную орудийную башню, — распоряжался Гудвин, тыкая пальцем в чертёж. — А это будут приворотные башни...<br/>— Простите, может быть, привратные? — вежливо уточнил Фарамант, всего две недели как назначенный Стражем Ворот Изумрудного города. Город, правда, пока ещё был не Изумрудный, а ворот не было вовсе.<br/>— А вокруг дворца обязательно должен быть ров с подъёмным мостом!<br/>Похоже, Великий и Ужасный пропустил замечание мимо ушей. Повторять Фарамант не рискнул. Становиться приворотником из привратника, если вдруг правителю придёт в голову и это переименовать, ему совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>Чародей Торн, наблюдая за этим безобразием из своей резиденции в Невидимой Земле, гулко расхохотался.<br/>— Приворотные так приворотные, — отсмеявшись, постановил он. — Хотя к городу я ещё никого не привораживал, всё больше к людям. Вот и попробуем!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Декалогия Сухинова. Немного о дамских романах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Его мускулистые руки сбросили белоснежную рубашку, и та повисла где-то у него за спиной. Рыцарь не оглянулся. Широкими шагами он решительно шёл к той неприступной крепости, где томилась его Прекрасная Дама...»<br/>По щеке читателя сползла непрошеная слеза. Почему, вот почему в Волшебной стране уже много веков не происходит ничего подобного?<br/>«Рыцарь Ричард не обращал внимания на пронизывающую всю его тело жгучую боль. Главное, она, его дама сердца, теперь в безопасности!»<br/>Читатель угрюмо захлопнул книжку.<br/>Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы и жители Волшебной страны, эти недалёкие коротышки, оказались способны на Настоящее Чувство! Чтобы они жертвовали собой ради возлюбленных, пускались в отчаянные авантюры, умели произносить возвышенные, красивые речи! Хотя... Он ведь может помочь им развить в себе эти качества...<br/>В дверь просунулась голова стражника:<br/>— К штурму Жёлтого дворца всё готово, Властелин Пакир.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Сухинов. От лица Варага</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Светало.<br/>Вараг тяжело опустился на скальный уступ перед башней Торна. Наклонил голову, заглянул в окно третьего этажа.<br/>Пусто. Новой Хранительницы и след простыл.<br/>Тогда Вараг вытянул шею и взглянул в окно четвёртого этажа башни. Нет, спутник Хранительницы никуда не делся.<br/>Что ж... Он допускал, что так и будет.<br/>Новую Хранительницу Вараг не понимал. Старую, Виллину, он видел всего несколько раз, зато много о ней слышал и, пожалуй, уважал её, насколько дракон может уважать человека. Виллина была умна, блюла как интересы края Торна (что достойно уважения), так и свои собственные (что достойно не меньше) — наравне. Её же преемница...<br/>Вараг насторожился ещё тогда, когда она зажгла над башней яркую звезду и ночь вокруг будто сменилась туманным днём. Хранительница — и не чтит природные законы? Что удобно людям, неудобно исконно ночным обитателям ущелья. И совсем ему не понравилось предложение — даже не самой Хранительницы, а её сопровождающего — бросить драконов в бой с чудовищами Пакира.<br/>Чёрные драконы — стражи Волшебной страны. Так было, так есть и так будет. Он, Вараг, не вправе приказать напасть на Пакира, нарушить древнюю заповедь чародея Торна. Но совсем другое дело, если десяток-другой драконов по собственной воле решит спуститься в подземелье. Как, например, он сам с тремя сыновьями решил помочь Корине сохранить за собой Изумрудный город. Не всё племя, лишь они четверо.<br/>Впрямую разжёвывать он не стал — по крайней мере, вчера. Некоторые люди понимают намёки. Эти — не поняли. Так что Вараг решил не вмешиваться в ход событий и предоставить им течь своим чередом.<br/>Ему ли, вожаку Чёрных драконов, не знать, что творится в его ущелье? Ему ли не знать, кто выбирается из подземелья — и, главное, зачем? Но каждый ломает собственные рога. Он просто не стал мешать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Элли и мышиная королева</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Элли дунула в серебряный свисточек. На середину комнаты мгновенно выбежала крупная мышь с крохотной золотой короной на голове.<br/>— Здравствуйте, дорогая королева! — радостно воскликнула Элли.<br/>Мышь что-то пропищала.<br/>— Ах да, я совсем забыла, — протянула девочка. — Вы же не можете говорить, да?<br/>Мышь закивала и снова запищала.<br/>— Как мне жаль! А я так хотела с вами посоветоваться...<br/>Мышь продолжала пищать. Странно — она казалась чем-то очень недовольной, если, конечно, мыши могут быть недовольными.<br/>— Вы даже не представляете, как мне жаль, что мы не можем с вами поговорить. Уверена, вы нашли бы, что мне сказать...</p><p>Корина — в облике мыши — мрачно смотрела на показательно огорченную Элли. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта девчонка на поверку окажется такой стервой!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Волков, Сухинов. Урфин и Корина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Урфин катил по лесной тропинке нагруженную тачку. Наезжая на корни и кочки, та опасно кренилась, и тогда Урфин с проклятиями наваливался на ручки, чтобы выровнять ход. <br/>Всем была хороша служба у колдуньи Гингемы, кроме одного - доставки дани! Он один, тачка одна, а сколько в нее наваливают - порой кажется, что и медведь бы не вытянул. Был у Урфина ручной медведь, да издох от старости уж два года как, а жаль, Урфин бы его и приспособил тачку возить. Или телегу.<br/>Ну-ка подналечь, чуток осталось... Урфин выкатил тяжеленную тачку на поляну перед пещерой колдуньи и шумно перевел дух. <br/>- Госпожа, - позвал он, отдышавшись. - Я дань привез! <br/>И ничего - ни ответа, ни привета. <br/>Может, Гингема решила покинуть Голубую страну? Как прилетела неожиданно когда-то, много лет назад, так и улетела...<br/>Но тут из пещеры выпорхнула маленькая черноволосая девочка и остановилась, пристально разглядывая Урфина. <br/>- А мамочки нет дома, - беззаботно сообщила она. - Завтра вернётся. <br/>Мамочки???<br/>- Ты кто такая? - нелюбезно буркнул Урфин.<br/>- Я Корина, дочь Гингемы, - так же невозмутимо продолжала девочка. - А ты мамочкин помощник, да? Она говорила, что ты придешь. <br/>- А тебе мамочка не говорила, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомыми? - не удержался Урфин. - А то явится серый волк...<br/>- А зачем ему приходить? - удивилась Корина. - Он уже тут. <br/>В кустах на краю поляны многозначительно зашуршало, и Урфин прикусил язык. <br/>- Разбери это, - Корина повелительно кивнула на Урфинову тачку, а потом на стоящие у входа в пещеру огромные бочки. - Мамочка сказала, змей в левую бочку, лягушек в правую, а корзина для крыс в пещере. <br/>- Ну уж нет! - Урфина аж передёрнуло от перспективы своими руками перебирать дохлую гадость. - Я на это не нанимался. Мое дело - собрать и привезти, и всё!<br/>Корина забавно нахмурилась, топнула ножкой. <br/>- А мамочка сказала...<br/>- Ничего не знаю, - отрезал он. - Могу подождать до завтра, мне спешить некуда. Пусть госпожа вернётся - сама скажет, если так. <br/>И тут у девчонки задрожали губы. <br/>- Ну пожалуйста... - Она подняла на Урфина умоляющий взгляд. - Они скользкие, противные, я их ужасно боюсь. И мертвые, мертвых я тоже боюсь... А ты же вон какой большой, сильный, ты наверняка их не боишься... <br/>По щеке Корины скатилась слеза. За ней - вторая. Урфин не выдержал. <br/>- Ладно, ладно, только не реви, - буркнул он. - Что там куда, говоришь? </p><p>Опомнился он, только дойдя до собственного дома. Под жалобные всхлипывания Корины он не только разобрал всю дань, которую привез, но ещё и вымел сор из пещеры, перемыл кучу горшков...<br/>- Вот хитрая девчонка! - ухмыльнулся он, осознав, что его обвели вокруг пальца. - Далеко пойдет, не будь я Урфин Джюс!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Элли, вернуться в Волшебную страну</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Мама, мама! Смотри! - Эбби в восторге размахивала желтоватым листком бумаги. - Это из Волшебной страны! <br/>Миссис Элис Джонс оторвалась от проверки тетрадей. <br/>- Дай мне посмотреть, детка, - попросила она. <br/>На измятом листке было аккуратно выведено: "Дорогая фея Элли! От имени Его Величества Страшилы Трижды Премудрого счастлив сообщить вам об окончании строительства Королевской школы Изумрудного города. В соответствии с давним обещанием Его Величества вас ожидает место главной учительницы, а если пожелаете - директрисы школы. <br/>Приложил руку Страж Ворот Фарамант. <br/>P.S.: Мы все с нетерпением ждём вас, дорогая фея. Я сохранил ваши очки." </p><p>- Дорогая, я и не знала, что ты умеешь так красиво писать, - рассеянно заметила Элис, изучая письмо. Откуда Эбби в свои девять лет знает такие слова и речевые обороты? Да и почерк у нее совсем другой. <br/>Но это никак не может быть правдой. Они ведь даже не в Канзасе - как ее могли найти в скромном домике на окраине Питтсбурга? <br/>- Это не я, мама! - возмутилась дочь. - Это правда! Оно лежало на полу, посреди моей комнаты! Его, наверное, оставили на столе, а оттуда сдуло ветром! <br/>- Ветром? - переспросила Элис, не в силах оторваться от письма. - Детка, ты опять оставила окно открытым? <br/>- Ну какая разница! Мама, пожалуйста, давай поедем? <br/>- Ну как мы поедем, котёнок? - вздохнула Элис. - В Волшебную страну поезда не ходят. <br/>Может быть, это шутка Тима? Из всей родни только у него порой не хватало меры в чувстве юмора. Но нет, Тим и Энни уехали в Канаду, подальше от войны... <br/>- Да посмотри сама, мам! <br/>Дочь тянула ее за руку. Элис послушно подошла к окну и застыла: на пустыре за домом раскинул крылья дракон! Настоящий! <br/>- Ойххо... - прошептала она и зажмурилась на секунду. <br/>Но видение никуда не делось. Ойххо повернул добродушную морду и наклонил голову, увидев их в окне. А с его спины снялась и понеслась к ним черная ворона. <br/>- Поехали, ма! Может, папа вовсе не на небе, а в Волшебной стране? <br/>Элис сморгнула слезы. <br/>- Может быть, дорогая. Может быть. Что ж... Я только оставлю записку тете Энни или дяде Фреду - кто первый здесь появится. Они поймут.<br/>Через час они уже летели над бескрайней пустыней. Эбби восхищенно ахала, украдкой поглаживая Кагги-Карр. <br/>Элис грустно улыбнулась: вот она и возвращается в Волшебную страну. От той девочки Элли мало что осталось, и может быть, друзья будут разочарованы... Но все равно они ее ждут. А самое главное - Эбби будет в безопасности. Урфин Джюс со всеми своими дуболомами и Марранами, да даже корабль иноземных захватчиков не идут ни в какое сравнение с атомной бомбой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Амброз много лет спустя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В дверь аккуратно постучали. <br/>Амброз поднял голову от чертежей. <br/>- Азка-Ди! Здравствуй, проходи, дорогая. Посиди пять минут, пока я закончу, хорошо? <br/>- Хорошо, - серьезно кивнула девочка, с ногами забралась в кресло и, щёлкнув пультом, взлетела на два фута над полом. Развернула перед собой голографическую карту Особой Зоны - Амброз обещал рассказать ей о молодых годах королевы ДиДжи и показать, где тогда разворачивались события помимо столицы. И затихла, изучая легенду карты. <br/>Сколько лет уже прошло с той поры... Смахнув чертежи с экрана, Амброз рассеянно коснулся застёжки надо лбом. Это все Рейнз. Хотел, чтобы управляющий элемент Сеялки служил веками, и сотворил с гипофизом нечто такое, что с тех пор никому не удалось повторить. Как бы то ни было, но Амброз перестал стареть. <br/>Королева Лаванда. ДиДжи. Кейн. Дикарь. Азкаделлия. Ахамо. Их нет уже так давно, что Лаванда и ДиДжи порой сливаются в человеческой памяти в образ одной доброй королевы, защитившей Особую Зону от злой ведьмы. Азка-Ди, что сидит сейчас в его кресле, уже пятая с той поры носит это имя. А сколько было принцесс ДиДжи... <br/>А он живёт. Вечный королевский советник, наставник наследниц престола и неутомимый изобретатель. Вот только порой ему кажется, что намного лучше было бы остаться безмозглым Глючем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Баум; Лангвидер удалось-таки заполучить голову Дороти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Верни мою голову! — потребовала Дороти, отчаянно стараясь не показать, как она боится. Бывший номер восемь из коллекции принцессы держался на ее плечах отменно, но это же было не то.<br/>— Извини, дорогуша, но у меня ее нет, — безразлично пожала плечами принцесса Лангвидер, не отрываясь от зеркала. — Я только вчера обменяла ее на уникальный экземпляр — право же, твоя голова совсем неинтересна, если сравнить ее с моим новым приобретением. <br/>— Как? — ахнула Дороти. — Кому могла понадобиться моя голова? <br/>— О, не волнуйся так, — лениво протянула принцесса. — Может быть, он даже отдаст ее тебе, когда ему надоест ее носить. Сказал, что хочет понять, как думают маленькие девочки, я просто не могла отказать. <br/>— Он? — переспросила Дороти. <br/>Зачем мужчине — или мальчику, кому-то, кто может называться "он", — голова маленькой девочки?<br/>— Впрочем, ты можешь посмотреть на новую жемчужину моей коллекции, — неожиданно сжалилась принцесса. — Не правда ли, она изумительна?<br/>Принцесса сняла с запястья ключик и отперла дверцу одного из шкафчиков. Дороти вскрикнула и едва не упала в обморок: из золотого шкафчика на нее весело смотрели нарисованные глаза Страшилы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Волков; Урфин Джюс и зеркало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Варнинг: АU, ООС, стеб и вообще несерьезно. Посвящается постоянно всплывающему в узких фандомных кругах вопросу о <s>пятом пункте</s> национальности Урфина и происхождении его Из-За Гор.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему они меня не любят? — печально вопросил зеркало Урфин Джюс. Больше вопрошать было некого: родители давно уже умерли, а столяр, у которого учился десятилетний Урфин, соплей и телячьих нежностей терпеть не мог.<br/>Зеркало отчего-то молчало. Вот врали люди, что даже пугало оживет, если очень захотеть! А Урфин ужасно хотел, чтобы ему хоть кто-нибудь ответил.<br/>— Они говорят, что я неправильный. Я же стараюсь быть как они, и одеваюсь так же, и жую вон, а они все равно! И девчонки смеются! Почему так?<br/>Зеркало продолжало молчать, но честно отражало мрачную Урфинову физиономию. Абсолютно непохожую на лица улыбчивых односельчан.<br/>— Вот пойду в Изумрудный город к волшебнику Гудвину и попрошу, чтобы он все исправил. Он же всё может, правда?<br/>По-прежнему ни ответа, ни привета.<br/>— Дурацкая стекляшка! Даже тебе на меня наплевать! — обозлился Урфин и со всей силы стукнул кулаком по зеркалу. То жалобно дзынькнуло и треснуло. — Всё потому что я черный, да?!<br/>Урфин швырнул расколотое зеркало на стол и вылетел из дома. И не заметил, что в разбитом стекле по-прежнему отражается его темнокожее лицо — и ехидно ухмыляется.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>